Mi vida por una eternidad
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One Shot. AU. Edward conoce a Bella en una playa. Desde ese entonces, su vida cambió para siempre. Edward/Bella.


**Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto, para hacer una historia con esta canción de "La playa", de LODVG.**

**Este songfic lo subí hace bastante tiempo, pero creo que es hora de que lo betee un poco, así que esta es una reedición del mismo.**

* * *

_**Mi vida por una eternidad**_

* * *

_**No sé si aún me recuerdas,**_

_**Nos conocimos al tiempo.**_

_**Tú, el mar y el cielo.**_

_**Y quién me trajo a ti.**_

La conocí en la playa, cerca de La Push, aunque no exactamente en territorio en el territorio quileute, ya que el tratado nos impedía entrar a la reservación. Ella acababa de llegar a Forks. Aprovechó las vacaciones para mudarse, y supongo que hacerse de amigos antes de entrar a la escuela.

Hasta ese día, la única verdadera amiga que había hecho era Ángela, y fue ella quien nos presentó el día que coincidimos en la playa. Yo me acerqué a ellas, como todo un caballero.

-Hola Edward- saludó Ángela. Bella se sonrojó levemente-. Ella es Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía.

Nos dimos la mano, y ella se sobresaltó un poco. Tal vez porque yo estaba helado, tal vez porque sintió lo mismo que yo: como si una corriente eléctrica pasara a través de nuestro contacto.

-Hola Bella, mucho gusto en conocerte. Soy Edward Cullen- le sonreí. Ella estaba adorable, un poco menos roja que un tomate, pero encantadora.

-Hola Edward, encantada de conocerte- ella soltó la mano.

Y a pesar de que el aroma de su sangre era delicioso, irresistible, pude refrenar al monstruo. Algo más grande había marcada mi existencia para siempre: me había enamorado de Bella.

_**Abrazaste mis abrazos.**_

_**Vigilando aquel momento,**_

_**aunque fuera el primero,**_

_**y lo guardara para mí.**_

Pronto descubrí que Bella también sentía algo por mí, y ese día, fue el más feliz de mi eterna existencia. No podíamos estar separados, éramos uno solo. Había estado viviendo más de cien años creyendo que con esta condenada vida no podía ser feliz nunca más. Veía a mis hermanos, con sus parejas, muy enamorados, pero pensé que esto no era para mí.

Hasta que la conocí, y ella revolucionó mi mundo. Ella se convirtió en mi vida.

_**Si pudiera volver a nacer,**_

_**te vería cada día.**_

_**Sonriendo como cada vez,**_

_**como aquella vez.**_

La primera vez que la vi sonreír, fue mágico. Me había enamorado de ella desde antes, desde que la conocí. Pero cuando sonrió, mi corazón silencioso y frío bien pudo haber latido como antaño. Podría pasarme cada segundo de mi existencia viéndola sonreír, y nunca me aburriría de ello. Es más, todo lo que hiciera, sería hecho al instante solo por la dicha de verla torciendo sus labios, sonriendo. Tan hermosa se veía. Ella era mi mundo.

_**Voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,**_

_**Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.**_

_**Un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,**_

_**por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.**_

A mí me encanta tocar el piano. Todos los años que pase en solitario, recluido en la pena de estar condenado a una miserable vida eterna, me había refugiado en mi piano, tocando melodías tristes, las cuales reflejaban mi estado de ánimo.

Jasper decía que mi música siempre lo deprimía, ya que él, al ser capaz de captar nuestros sentimientos, resultaba más afectado por ella que los demás. Pero no solo era él, todos podían sentir mi pena.

Hasta que Bella apareció. Ella me cambió. Y cambió mi música. Los primeros días de conocerla, yo seguía tocando el piano, pero mi música se convirtió en melodías alegres, impregnadas de amor, alegría, emoción. Inmediatamente, todos supieron que había pasado algo. Se alegraban por mí.

Yo, por mi parte, compuse una canción para Bella, donde reflejaba todo lo que sentía por ella. No dejaba de tocarla o tararearla. Era una canción hermosa, aunque no tanto como la musa que la inspiró.

_**El día de la despedida,**_

_**de esta playa de mi vida.**_

_**Hice una promesa:**_

_**Volverte a ver así.**_

Un fin de semana fuimos a cazar. Bella había hecho planes de quedar con Ángela y Jessica para cenar en Port Angeles. Alice vio su futuro, y no había nada que temer. Ella estaría segura, pero por alguna razón, yo no estaba del todo seguro.

-Eso se llama ser sobreprotector, y Bella podría demandarte por ello- me dijo Emmett en broma.

-Tal vez sea eso…- suspiré.

Me despedí de ella, besándola como siempre, y le dije:

-Volveré pronto, y quiero encontrarte igual, o más hermosa.

-Ay, Edward. Va a ser un fin de semana largo para mí.

-Para mí también, pero créeme, terminará cuando menos lo pienses.

-Te amo.

-Yo igual.

La vi sonreír. Luego nos fuimos.

_**Más de cincuenta veranos,**_

_**hace hoy que no nos vemos.**_

_**Tú, ni el mar ni el cielo,**_

_**quien me trajo a ti.**_

Ese día fue el último que vi a Bella. Estando en Port Angeles, ella y Ángela desaparecieron. Alguien se las llevó. Alice no lo vio a tiempo, ya que sucedió muy rápido, y cuando llegué, no había nada que hacer. Jessica estaba sangrando en el coche, pero no había rastro de Bella y Ángela. Alice se sintió culpable.

-Si yo lo hubiera visto…- se decía.

Y por algún tiempo, yo la señalé como la responsable. Pero, desde luego, no era así. Fueron esas pequeñas y rápidas elecciones de esos malditos monstruos, como yo, quienes tuvieron la culpa.

Hace más de cincuenta años que pasó ese desastre. Los primeros años, hice culpable a Alice, después me culpé a mí mismo por no hacerle caso a ese presentimiento; quise morir. Luego, me dediqué a buscar a Bella. Alice de vez en cuando tenía visiones fugaces de ella, lo que significaba que estaba viva, solo que no sabía dónde estaba. Nunca me he dado por vencido.

Sé que algún día la encontraré.

_**Si pudiera volver a nacer,**_

_**te vería cada día amanecer,**_

_**Sonriendo como cada vez,**_

_**como aquella vez.**_

Si pudiera regresar a aquel día…. Haber hecho algo para evitarlo… No, debo dejar de pensar en ello. Debo concentrarme en encontrarla.

Todos los días, al despertar, recuerdo su sonrisa, y el rubor que siempre la acompañaba cuando la besaba. Prometo que cuando la encuentre, le diré una y mil veces cuánto la amo, y cu+anto me encanta su sonrisa.

_**Voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,**_

_**voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.**_

_**Un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,**_

_**por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.**_

Alice la ha visto convertida. Eso me da un poco más de tiempo. No debería alegrarme, ya que nunca hubiera querido que quedara maldita con esta existencia, pero mi amor por ella me ha vuelto tan egoísta, que el hecho de saberla transformada en una criatura eterna, al igual que yo, me da el ánimo que necesito.

Sé que la encontrare, no importa si tardo uno o mil años. Cuando la encuentre, ella seguirá igual de hermosa, y yo le tocaré su canción una y otra vez. Por toda una eternidad.

* * *

**Me encantaría saber qué opinan de este songfic. Sé que no es uno de los mejores, pero fue uno de los primeros, basados en una de mis canciones favoritas.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
